Today's automobiles and other vehicles generally include a number of vehicle sensors for determining values of various vehicle parameters and variables. For example, today's vehicles often include an inertial sensor unit having one or more inertial sensors configured to determine yaw rate and lateral acceleration values, among various other values. Today's vehicles often also include a steering angle sensor unit having one or more steering angle sensors configured to determine values of a steering angle of the vehicle. While these and other sensors are generally quite effective in providing such values and other information, it can be difficult to control for improper installation of such sensors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling for improper installation of vehicle sensors, for example when one or more inertial sensors or steering angle sensors are installed backwards in the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for controlling for improper installation of vehicle sensors, for example when one or more inertial sensors or steering angle sensors are installed backwards in the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for controlling for improper installation of vehicle sensors, for example when one or more inertial sensors or steering angle sensors are installed backwards in the vehicle. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.